Rise of the Jedi Shinobi
by Overlord of the Afterlife
Summary: Star Wars/Naruto crossover A Jedi Master revives an old sect of the Jedi Order to combat the rising Sith threat


War is coming to the galaxy at large. A new Sith threat is rising in the Outer Rim, but the Republic and their Jedi protectors choose to ignore the rising threat saying that sightings of dark cloaked men and black armored soldiers were just rumors and hallucinations. But one Jedi Master realized that the rumors were true and decided to renew an old sect of the Jedi Order that had long been disbanded by the first Jedi Council. The Shinobi would return to the galaxy at large and take their rightful place in the Jedi Order.

Jedi Master Revan Shan walked alone through the halls of the Jedi Temple on Tython.

It had been nearly 50 years since the Sith Empire had imploded when the Emperor had died, but now it seemed the Sith and their armies were rebuilding and no one wanted to believe it. Revan had earned his mastership for halting the Sith advance at the end of the last war and for saving two of his classmates from turning to the dark side, but now he was in turmoil.

Revan's apprentice had died on their last mission not to a simple accident but to a blood red lightsaber wielded by a Sith assassin that had been aiming for Revan. When Revan presented his report to the Council and the evidence of the Sith reemergence. The Council told him that it more than likely was just a rogue Jedi with a red blade. Revan could not believe the Council could or would not see the evidence before them. However something else was bothering the Jedi Master. His padawan learner had not only fought with the force but with what seemed like the elements themselves. Upon the padawan's death after killing the assassin with a fire dragon, he told his master that he was once a ninja or shinobi and was taken from his homeworld when he was 10 years old along with some scrolls that he had one of his older classmates transcribe into a holocron which was stored with his personal effects back in the temple and he wished for his master to have it so it never fell into the Council's hands for it most likely be destroyed or hidden away from those that could use it. Now Revan was in his apprentice's room holding a holocron in the shape of a giant scroll. As Revan activated the unorthodox holocron and out came his apprentice's likeness.

"Master, if you are hearing this then I am no longer among the living and have found the holocron I left for you. I am sorry for not telling you about my unique abilities earlier but the Council had forbidden me from using them after they discovered what I could do without the force. This power is called chakra. It is the product of combining physical energy with ones spiritual energy. Everyone on my world is born with this ability to varying degrees. However, some are also born with the ability to connect with the force. Thus they can use both their chakra reservoir and the force in combat. I had a dream when I realized this. I wanted to create an order of silent protectors that fought from the shadows for the good of the people. Imagine my surprise when I discovered that there once was an order of such protectors but were expelled from the Jedi Order during the first Force Schism for attacking both sides. After that they packed and left to a planet in the depths of Wild Space, they settled on a habitable world and named it Ibonihs. The coordinates are below. Please master; help me bring my dream to fruition. The Council will not do anything to combat this new Sith threat until it is too late."

Revan could not believe his ears. His apprentice was not from the Republic but a race of ancient force users abandoned by the Jedi for doing what they thought was right. Revan closes the holocron and heads to the spaceport leaving nothing of his apprentice in the Temple and his resignation from the Order. Revan climbs aboard his shuttle and leaves the Temple just like his ancestor did all those centuries ago to protect the Republic.

This is a story that I work on in my free time. I wish to have some feedback on this before I continue writing and I may need a beta once I get further into the story.


End file.
